


Simple Date

by GreyLiliy



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Prince Fluff asks out Kirby.
Relationships: Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Kudos: 16





	Simple Date

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You’ve really made quite the place here!” Prince Fluff said, entering Lord Kirby’s apartment. He looked around the room, nodding at the lovely decorations and furniture filling the room. “I do hope you’re comfortable.”

“Of course!” Kirby said, hugging Prince Fluff’s side. “I love my apartment. And I love having all these great neighbors to play with!”

“Wonderful!” Prince Fluff said. He shifted a little bit and held his flippers behind his back. “Would you, would you like to get something to eat with me?”

“As long as it’s not apples from a tree,” Kirby said, shoving Prince Fluff lightly on the side. “Of course!”

“Then onward we go!” Prince Fluff said, smiling happily.


End file.
